


Winner Takes it All

by pancake_surprise



Series: Family Affairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Humor, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: BOB: Are they both on one knee? And yet still wrestling each other somehow?DICK: Just WHAT is going on between Argentina’s setter and Japan’s athletic trainer?MIYA ATSUMU: Seriously, guys, is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?BOKUTO: Shhh, it’s just getting good!IWAIZUMI: Tooru- Shittykawa I just started! You can’t cry already!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Family Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997158
Comments: 53
Kudos: 582
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Winner Takes it All

**Author's Note:**

> IwaOi is canon, Furudate himself told me so. 
> 
> Alternatively titled: Dick and Bob go to the Olympics

**BOB:** Nothing quite like an Olympic year, eh Dick?

 **DICK:** Couldn’t have said it better myself. Olympic years really are something special. 

**BOB:** Always great to see the Men’s Japan National Team. After all, ever since the monster generation hit the professional scene, the Japan National Team, or any team for that matter, is basically a family affair. 

**DICK:** Team as family is a theme that you really can’t avoid in Japanese volleyball. 

**BOB:** You sure can’t but then why would you want to? It’s never dull here.

 **DICK:** An excellent point. Shall we get to the introductions then? 

**BOB:** I’d love nothing more. 

**DICK:** Let’s start with our liberos for tonight. Representing team Japan we have Komori Motoya and Yaku Morisuke. 

**BOB:** Next up we have our setters, Kageyama Tobio and Miya Atsumu. Kageyama and Miya are neck and neck and neck for best server. Although as of now, Kageyama has officially surpassed Miya. 

**DICK:** Team Japan is also represented by Bokuto Kotarou, Hinata Shoyou, Miya Kiyoomi, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Aran Ojiro, Hyakuzawa Yudai, Hoshiumi Kourai, and Hakuba Gao.

 **BOB:** Quite the lineup.

 **DICK:** Indeed, Bob, indeed. 

**BOB:** What do we know about Team Argentina?

 **DICK:** In a crazy twist of events, one of Argentina’s setters is originally from Japan. 

**BOB:** Wow! We see this pretty often throughout the year but it’s rarer to see a non native of any country playing on a national team. 

**DICK** : Very true but Oikawa Tooru is no ordinary play, that’s for sure. He’s originally from Miyagi Prefecture. 

**BOB:** What a small world. 

**DICK:** You’re telling me, we haven’t even covered all the crazy, some lifelong, connections among Team Japan’s members. 

**BOB:** Oh, do tell. Spill the tea, Dick. The people need to know.

 **DICK:** I’ll try to cover what I can, Bob, it sure is a long story.

 **DICK:** For those of you who follow V-1 League Men’s Volleyball, then you are probably at least somewhat familiar with the Miya family.

 **BOB:** You mean the Miya family that only seems to multiple every time we turn around? One minute we have one Miya on the court and the next we have 4? What will it be next time, a whole team of Miyas? 

**DICK:** I would be extra concerned if there were two families of Miyas running around the courts of Japan. Four Miyas is enough. 

**BOB:** Can’t agree with you more. We love them but boy oh boy can they be a handful. 

**DICK:** Today we have two of the Miyas with us, Miya Atsumu and Miya Kiyoomi and it is a relief. I can’t handle another round of repeating ‘Miya’ hundreds of times in one game. 

**BOB:** You say that now but a rogue onigiri could come from anywhere. 

**DICK:** Stop distracting me, Bob before we run out of time. 

**DICK:** But, yes it’s true, the Miyas are now known for their epic onigiri fight that went viral overnight last fall. Fear not, there will be no onigiri encores this evening. 

**BOB:** Back to business, like we covered at that fateful MSBY vs. EJP game, Komori Motoya and Miya Kiyoomi are cousins who have been playing volleyball together for nearly as long as either can remember. 

**DICK:** The relationships on the court don’t start or end with family. Let’s take Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou for example. They played together in high school. 

**BOB:** Do you think they ever could have imagined then that they would end up here playing together on an Olympic court? 

**DICK:** Who’s to say? You gotta dream big to be big after all. They aren’t a part of the monster generation for no reason.

 **BOB:** We have a lot of similar relationships on this team. With so many players from the monster generation represented on this team, it means that most of them were rivals in high school at one time. For some, even middle school. 

**DICK:** That’s right, Bob. Ushijima Wakatoshi is an excellent example of this phenomenon. As a member of the Miyagi Prefecture representative team at nationals for two years, he faced many of his fellow teammates from the other side of the net. And that’s not even throwing Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou into the mix who attended a rival high school in the same prefecture. 

**BOB:** The world really does work in mysterious ways. Speaking of high school, we have a special treat for Team Japan tonight before our game gets started here- messages of support from some of their former teammates.

 **Dick:** First up we have some advice for Bokuto Kotarou from, let’s see an Akaashi, Konoha, Kenma, and Kuroo. Akaashi and Konoha played with Bokuto in high school meanwhile, Kuroo and Kenma were on a rival team whom they practiced closely with. Let’s see what they have to say. 

**EVERYONE:** *chorus of hey, hi, hello*

 **KENMA:** Alright Bokuto... and Shouyou, if you aren’t interesting, I will not hesitate to turn the game off and play Animal Crossing instead. 

**KUROO:** That’s not true and we all know it. You didn’t even bring your Switch.

 **KENMA:** Kuro!

 **KONOHA:** Bokuto, listen to me, ignore them, I have five _very important_ words for you: emo mode, do not interact.

 **AKAASHI:** Not a single one of you said the message you said you were going to. What they mean to say is, that everyone believes in you and good luck! We’ll be watching. 

**KUROO, mock whispering:** Psst, bro, remember, anything is possible with _the world_ watching ;)

**DICK:** What do you suppose he means by _‘the world’_?

 **BOB:** It’s tough to say but I have a feeling it doesn’t have anything to do with us or the millions of people tuning into today’s game. Guess all we can do is speculate. 

**BOB:** Oh and it looks like we have another message from Kenma, and Kuroo. This one is for Yaku Morisuke. Kenma and Kuroo played on the same team with Yaku during high school. 

**KENMA & KUROO: **Hey Yaku!

 **KUROO:** We’ll be cheering you on with the rest of ‘em! Make us proud! Remember to stay hydrated and get lots of carbohydrates! 

**KENMA & KUROO: **Don’t break a leg. Byeeeeee.

**BOB:** How heartwarming. 

**DICK:** We love to see it.

 **BOB:** Glad to see that Akaashi really is okay considering the state we saw him in last time. He’s a much more lively fellow when he isn’t passed out in a bed of shattered onigiri. 

**DICK** : You just had to bring it up, Bob. Wasn’t getting hit by an onigiri and then accidentally backhanded by his boyfriend enough?

 **BOB:** The video already went viral, it’s not new news. 

**DICK:** Forget it. Let’s head down to the court to see Bokuto and Yaku’s reactions to these heartwarming messages. 

**BOKUTO:** I. Have. The. **Best**. Friends. *wipes tear* Don’t we have great friends? And isn’t Akaashi the best? Hinata? Yaku?

 **HINATA:** We DO! I didn’t know we were getting messages! This is so exciting!

 **BOKUTO:** Yaku? What did you think?

 **YAKU:** Wouldn’t you like to know, Owl-boy

 **YAKU:** *tearing up* Don’t break a leg, my ass. Who says that? 

**BOKUTO:** Aww Yaku, are you crying? It’s alright to cry. 

**YAKU:** I know that! I’m crying because I had to see Kuroo’s big dumb face and not because some of my best friends wished us luck. Don’t get it twisted. 

**BOKUTO:** Aww Yaku, you really are the biggest softie. 

**DICK:** Ouch that’s gotta hurt, Yaku just delivered a well-timed kick to Bokuto’s shin. 

**BOB:** He doesn’t seem to mind, he just keeps laughing harder. 

**DICK:** Alright then. Let’s move on to our next message. This one is for Ushijima Wakatoshi from Tendou Satori. Tendou and Ushijima have known each other since high school where they played volleyball together. 

**TENDOU:** Wakatoshi-kun, it warms my heart to see that you’ve finally found your equally terrifying brethren! I knew this day would come eventually and that I would have to watch you fly from the nest to join them. Now that you’re there, there’s only one thing left to do! Break them. Break the entire team. I’m looking forward to watching the game, proud as always to be your best friend! Byeeee, Wakatoshi-kunnnn. 

**DICK:** That was-

 **BOB:** Frightening?

 **DICK:** Something like that.

 **BOB:** What’s Ushijima have to say about this one?

**USHIJIMA:** I don’t know what Satori means by ‘brethren’ but I am very happy to have a message from my best friend before the game begins. Although, I don’t know why he sent that one when I just spoke to him a few minutes ago. I am grateful nonetheless. 

**BOB:** Ushijima and Tendou both might be a little odd perhaps but that was still very sweet. 

**DICK:** Nothing like lifelong friends. 

**BOB:** Why are you smiling at me like that- if you’re insinuating that we’re friends-

 **DICK:** Alright, moving on! We have a message for Kageyama and Hinata from Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima in Miyagi. Once again, this trio played with Kageyama and Hinata in high school.

**YAMAGUCHI, faux crying:** Look at them- Kageyama and Hinata-

 **YACHI, faux crying:** -all grown up! 

**YACHI:** It seems like just yesterday they were fighting in the gym *sniffles*

 **YAMAGUCHI:** Arguing over every little thing- 

**YACHI:** They’ve come so far- 

**YAMAGUCHI** : My heart almost can’t take it. 

**TSUKISHIMA:** I give it twelve minutes before they get into an argument over milk right there in the middle of the Olympics. 

**YAMAGUCHI:** Sorry guys, can’t argue with him there. 

**YACHI:** Well that’s all from us, bye guys! Good luck! With love from Miyagi! We’ll be watching!

**HINATA:** Really takes me back *wipes fake tear* what about you, Kageyama? It was really nice of them to send us that message. 

**KAGEYAMA:** I know, I just watched it with you. 

**HINATA:** Can you at least act a little bit excited? 

**KAGEYAMA:** It’s not my fault you can’t tell that I’m excited! See! Maybe you should check your eyes!

 **HINATA:** Really? Was that really the best comeback you could come up with? 

(cut for length)

**DICK:** Once more I’m left wondering how something so strange can also be so heartwarming. 

**BOB:** Dick, don’t take this the wrong way, but have you ever had a friend? If you and your friends aren’t at least a little bit strange around each other, then are you really friends at all? 

**DICK:** Why must you call me out on international television like this? 

**BOB:** That’s my job. Who else is going to do it?

 **DICK:** Can we move on to the next message? 

**BOB:** For you Dick, of course. Next up, oh boy, strap in because we never know what these guys are going to bring. 

**DICK:** You don’t mean...

 **BOB:** sure do. Next up we have the rest of the Miyas. Miya Rintarou, Miya Osamu, and another we haven’t met before, Kita Shinsuke. This message goes out to Miya Atsumu, Miya Kiyoomi, Aran Ojiro, and Komori Motoya. 

**KITA:** : Hello Aran! Atsumu! Omi-kun! Komori! We’re here t’ wish ya good luck!

 **MIYA RINTAROU:** Komori- can’t wait to hear all nitty-gritty Olympic gossip in the EJP locker room. You know the drill. I’m going to need all the tea. Bonus points if it’s on a Miya. 

**MIYA OSAMU:** Shout out to my favorite brother, Aran, I know you’ll crush it out there today! 

**MIYA RINTAROU:** And shout out to my favorite brother, Omi-kun. 

**KITA:** Try again. 

**MIYAS OSAMU & RINTAROU:** Atsumu, don’t get pissy, we still like you the most. 

**MIYA OSAMU:** For real though bro, proud to have ya as my twin. Crush those scrubs. 

**MIYA RINTAROU:** What he said but without the twin part. 

**KITA:** Good luck to all of Team Japan but especially to Aran and Atsumu. I’m proud t’ say I once played with ya. Now go make all of Japan proud watchin’ ya. 

**ARAN, laughing:** They know how t’ rile ya up even when they’re hundreds of kilometers away, don’t they?

 **MIYA ATSUMU:** Favorite brother MY ASS. Aran ain’t even related to us! No offence, Aran. 

**MIYA ATSUMU:** That’s it, my favorite brother is.... Is- Komori! Ya hear that? Komori is my favorite brother!

 **KOMORI MOTOYA:** Leave me out of this. 

**MIYA KIYOOMI:** You know they can’t hear you, right?

 **ARAN:** This never gets old. 

**MIYA ATSUMU:** Aww, shut yer trap, Aran!

 **ARAN:** If I say that yer my favorite brother, will that make ya feel better?

 **MIYA ATSUMU:** Well? Am I?

 **ARAN, laughing:** Of course. 

**MIYA ATSUMU:** HAH TAKE THAT SAMU AND MIYARIN, DIDYA HEAR THAT? 

**MIYA KIYOOMI:** They can’t hear you.

 **MIYA ATSUMU:** Don’t ruin my fun, Omi!

**DICK:** Never boring with those Miyas.

 **BOB:** Nothing quite like keeping up with the Miyas. 

**DICK:** Our final message isn’t actually for a member of Team Japan, it’s for none other than Oikawa Tooru. It comes to us from Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

**BOB:** Roll the tape, Dick, roll the tape. 

**MATSUKAWA:** I’m thinking ramen. What about you, Makki? 

**HANAMAKI:** Ramen sure does sound good. 

**MATSUKAWA:** Toppings?

 **HANAMAKI:** All of them, obviously. 

**MATSUKAWA:** Do you think we should let our precious former underclassmen know? They’ll probably want ramen too. 

**HANAMAKI:** Hmm, couldn’t hurt. We should probably get Iwa-chan’s order too. 

*laughter*

 **HANAMAKI:** More importantly, Oikawa- 

**MATSUKAWA:** -if you’re going to hit it-

 **HANAMAKI & MATSUKAWA** -hit it until it breaks. 

**BOB:** Just when I think these messages can’t get any stranger-

 **DICK:** -they send us their ramen order. Not even a hello or goodbye. 

**BOB:** Let’s check in with Oikawa, see how he’s feeling about Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s takeout order. 

**DICK:** Wait, Bob, is he crying? 

**BOB:** Don’t judge the man just because you’ve never had ramen that brought you tears. 

**OIKAWA:** I don’t know if I want to hug you guys or punch you or both. Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out by the time the game is over and _you’re_ the ones’ buying _me_ ramen. These monsters are just stepping stones. 

**BOB:** Alrighty then. I don’t know what I expected. 

**DICK:** Couldn’t have said it better myself. Strange but perfect timing, it looks like we’re about to head into our first set. 

**BOB:** Things are really starting to get interesting down there, eh, Dick?

 **DICK:** Sure are and that’s not even including the volleyball. 

**BOB:** Say, Dick, do you know who that is courtside with Team Japan?

 **DICK:** Are you talking about Team Japan’s athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime?

 **BOB:** I don’t know Dick, that’s why I asked. 

**DICK:** Well then, I sure do know who that is. It _is_ Team Japan’s athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

**BOB:**...right, thank you.

 **BOB:** Do things between Iwaizumi and Argentina’s setter look a little... I don’t know... tense to you?

 **DICK:** Now that you mention it, it does look like something is going on there. But it _is_ the Olympics. Tension running high among everyone is pretty par for the course. 

**BOB:** I suppose you are right.

 **DICK:** It’s Argentina’s serve. Oikawa is up. He serves and-

 **BOB:** Komori dives to receive but it’s futile. 

**DICK:** Argentina scores!

 **BOB:** Iwaizumi is not taking it well! 

**DICK:** Iwaizumi just snapped a clipboard in half with his bare hands! How strong is this guy? 

**BOB:** And come on, have you ever seen a more self-satisfied grin than the one on Oikawa right now? 

**DICK:** I can’t say that I have. 

**BOB:** Do we have any more background on Oikawa or Iwaizumi? It’s a bit odd, don’t you think? This rivalry we’re witnessing?

 **DICK:** Maybe they just had a bad run in the bathroom before the game started. You never know. It could be something as simple as bumping into each other in the hallway. 

**BOB:** I would hope two grown adult men would have better self-control than to feud over a run in a hallway but then I suppose that’s something you would do, Dick. So who am I to judge? 

**DICK:** Do you purposefully look for ways to embarrass me on international TV?

 **BOB:** I don’t have to look. You make it so easy. 

**DICK:** Let’s just get back to the game. 

**BOB:** Whatever you say, Dick. Whatever you say. 

**DICK:** We’re down to the wire, Bob but it’s still anyone’s game. Can Argentina pull off this match point or will Japan raise the stakes and secure another point? 

**BOB:** And Argentina takes it! The gold in Men’s Volleyball goes to Argentina, the silver to Japan! What a game!

 **DICK:** Volleyball sure is never boring where the Japan National Team is concerned. 

**BOB:** Or Argentina for that matter. 

**HINATA:** KAGEYAMA 

**KAGEYAMA:** I am _right here!_

 **HINATA:** IT’S HAPPENING

 **KAGEYAMA:** I know, I have eyes!

 **HINATA:** YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON PHONE DUTY!

 **KAGEYAMA:** SHIT

 **HINATA:** BAKAYAMA 

**KAGEYAMA:** Iwaizumi is going to kill me. 

**USHIJIMA:** I thought this might happen. I will take care of it. 

**BOKUTO:** Aww Ushiwaka, that’s so sweet!

 **USHIJIMA:** This is an important moment for Iwaizumi. 

**BOB:** Half of Team Japan seems remarkably lax about this turn of events. 

**DICK:** The other half is loud, concerned, and confused. Team Argentina looks more amused than anything else. Do you think this is regular behavior for Oikawa? 

**BOB:** Again, I would hope not but then I’ve seen stranger things occur on these volleyball courts. 

**MIYA ATSUMU:** Alright, what the fuck is going on here? Won’t it be a problem if our ATHLETIC TRAINER MURDERS ARGENTINA’S SETTER or vice versa?

 **MIYA KIYOOMI:** Do you pay attention to anything anyone says ever? 

**MIYA ATSUMU:** Excus- 

**MIYA KIYOOMI:** Just shut up and watch, dumbass. 

**BOB:** Oikawa and Iwaizumi squaring up. This is starting to look like a good old fashioned show down. 

**DICK** : Any thoughts on who will throw the first punch? My bet is on Iwaizumi. 

**BOB:** WE CANT BET ON STUFF LIKE THAT! It’s unprofessional!

 **DICK:** Lame. 

**BOB:** Do we have any idea what they’re saying? 

**DICK:** It’s tough to say, that’s certainly no language that I’ve ever heard before. Have you?

 **BOB:** I think that’s the bastard love child of Spanish, English, and Japanese. 

**DICK:** Well that’s... unorthodox. 

**IWAIZUMI:** Wipe that shit eating grin off your ugly face-

 **OIKAWA:** Or what are you going to do about it? Huh, Iwa-chan? 

**IWAIZUMI:** Don’t be a basic ass bitch! Is that the best you’ve got?

 **OIKAWA:** Me? The basic ass bitch? Do you have me confused with the rest of your team over there? Stepping stones. 

**IWAIZUMI:** You haven’t changed at all. 

**DICK:** Is Iwaizumi... smiling? 

**BOB:** Yes but... wait- OIKAWA JUST GRABBED IWAIZUMI BY THE COLLAR

 **DICK:** Remind me again why no one is interfering? 

**BOB:** Have you seen those biceps, Dick? No one could interfere if they tried! 

**DICK:** THERE ARE TWO WHOLE ASS OLYMPIC VOLLEYBALL TEAMS DOWN THERE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NO ONE CAN INTERFERE?

 **BOB:** Ushjima appears to be filming although I don’t understand wh-

 **DICK:** BOB DID YOU SEE THAT?

 **BOB:** FOLKS THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

 **DICK:** OIKAWA IS KISSING IWAIZUMI-

 **BOB:** -AND IWAIZUMI IS KISSING BACK!

 **DICK:** ARGENTINA IS GOING WILD

 **BOB:** AS IS TEAM JAPAN

 **DICK:** WAIT

 **BOB:** Oikawa just fell to the floor

 **DICK:** ARE THEY-

 **BOB:** THEY ARE

**IWAIZUMI:** Shittykawa what are you doing!

 **OIKAWA:** No! I beat you to it fair and square!

 **IWAIZUMI:** Get up! 

**DICK:** And now Iwaizumi is down too!

 **BOB:** Are they both on one knee? And yet still wrestling each other somehow?

 **DICK:** Just WHAT is going on between Argentina’s setter and Japan’s athletic trainer? 

**OIKAWA:** Iwa-chan! I get to do it! It’s fair and square and you know it!

 **IWAIZUMI:** Shut up, already and let me say what I have to say!

**MIYA ATSUMU:** Seriously, guys, is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?

 **BOKUTO:** Shhh, it’s just getting good! 

**HINATA:** Yeah, we aren’t going to be able to hear them in the video! Then Iwaizumi will kill you too!

 **USHIJIMA** Iwaizumi isn’t going to kill anyone. He’ll be too busy with Oikawa. 

**MIYA ATSUMU:** Was... that a sex joke? 

**MIYA KIYOOMI:** Please stop talking now. 

**MIYA ATSUMU** Omi!

**OIKAWA:** Wow, Iwa-chan, are you that in love me? How embarrassing. 

**IWAIZUMI:** You know what, I take it back. Have fun with your gold medal.

 **OIKAWA:** Iwa-chan! Fine, you win. Go ahead. 

**IWAIZUMI:** Tooru- 

**OIKAWA:** Hajime-

 **IWAIZUMI:** Shittykawa I just started! You can’t cry already!

 **OIKAWA:** Well that’s just too bad! Better hurry up or I’m going to steal your thunder. 

**IWAIZUMI:** Tooru, you are the biggest brat-

 **OIKAWA:** Iwa-chan! You’re supposed to be nice to me!

 **IWAIZUMI:** -you are the biggest brat, my oldest friend- 

**OIKAWA:** Hajim-

 **IWAIZUMI:** You are the partner I can be proud of. The partner I’ve been proud of since we were running around with scraped knees and dirt on our elbows. The partner I want to be with for the rest of my life- 

**OIKAWA:** Hajime, I- 

**IWAIZUMI:** Let me finish! I practiced this with Mattsun and Makki for weeks! Do you know how embarrassing that was? Just let me say what I have to say, alright? 

**OIKAWA** : Well since you asked so nicely I suppose that's fine.

 **IWAIZUMI:** Tooru, you are the best partner, the one I am proud to call mine, and the only one for me. Will you marry me? 

**OIKAWA:** YES.

 **IWAIZUMI:** holy shit. 

**OIKAWA:** Iwa-chan! We’re getting married!

 **IWAIZUMI:** We _are_ getting married. Holy fucking shit.

**DICK:** WOW

 **BOB:** Did ya hear that folks? Iwaizumi Hajime has just proposed to Oikawa Tooru following Argentina's win here at the Men's Volleyball Japan vs. Argentina match! Couldn't make this up if we tried. 

**DICK:** Bob, did you see this coming? 

**BOB:** Oh absolutely not. A proposal did not cross my mind. My bets were on the two of them tearing each other limb from limb. 

**DICK:** Wow, what a twist. 

**BOB:** What a twist indeed. Can really feel the love in here tonight, can't we?

 **DICK:** Something like that, Bob. 

**IWAIZUMI:** I love you, even when you're ugly crying. 

**OIKAWA:** Oh yeah? Well I love you even when you look like a big, scary brute! 

**IWAIZUMI:** Don't start with me, I'll fight you right here!

 **OIKAWA:** You started it!

 **HINATA:** Pssst

 **BOKUTO:** PSSSST

 **IWAIZUMI:** Something we can help you with? 

**HINATA:** Did he say yes? 

**OIKAWA:** Chibi-chan oh my god, you're worse than Tobio. 

**BOKUTO:** Well

 **MIYA ATSUMU:** Did you? 

**OIKAWA** YES! 

**BOKUTO:** Oh good-

 **HINATA:** -dog pile!  
  


**BOB:** Team Japan _and_ Team Argentina are rushing the couple

 **DICK:** And-

 **BOB:** They're up!

 **Dick** : Look at this-

 **BOB** -just guys being bros.

 **DICK:** Parading around their newly engaged teammates on their shoulders, hooting, and hollering. 

**BOB:** Now this is what it's all about. 

**IWAIZUMI:** I SAID NO LIFTING US! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS BEFORE THE GAME!

 **MIYA ATSUMU:** Too bad.

 **BOKUTO:** Sorry, the jury didn't rule in your favor. 

**MIYA ATSUMU:** I don't know what song you think you're humming, but it's definitely a graduation march and not a wedding march. 

**HINATA:** OMI-SAN DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT

**BOB:** Dick, are you crying? 

**DICK:** What? Like you aren’t? 

**BOB:** That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. 

**DICK:** And to think, we really thought they were going to kill each other.

 **BOB:** You heard it here first folks, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru are engaged! Congratulations! 

[Elsewhere, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are both laughing their asses off and also crying lots of happy, proud-of-their-dumbass-friends tears.]

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)
> 
> (dick and bob are in love pass it on)


End file.
